


Blow Is Out, Suck Is In

by TheMouthKing



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, blowjob, giggle fits, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMouthKing/pseuds/TheMouthKing
Summary: The stupid giggly sex that happened afterGMMore #1645was done filming.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 17
Kudos: 64





	Blow Is Out, Suck Is In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annabelle_leigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabelle_leigh/gifts), [thisiscyrene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiscyrene/gifts).

> Y'ALL KNOW WHAT THIS IS GONNA BE. I'm not even a little sorry for it. 
> 
> YOU'RE WELCOME. 
> 
> P.S. This is unbetaed, fresh and dirty just the way uh huh, uh huh _I like it._
> 
> (It's been a long week and it's just fucking Monday. Be kind to me, I can accept no criticism right now, in the immortal words of Claire Saffitz.)

“...did you blow?”

This time when Link asks, it’s without the wild high of panic in his voice, just a sort of startled-from-the-moment confusion. 

“I didn’t blow!” Rhett can hardly contain the glee in his voice, just like earlier. Unlike earlier, he definitely _had_ blown. 

“Gosh, Rhett, not this shit again.”

Link sounds exasperated, but the little shiver that had passed through his body, tensing up the muscles of his bare belly, setting his hands to a fluttering motion gives him away. Says that _this time_ the blowing might not be so unwelcome. That in combination with the tickle of Rhett’s overgrown beard, it’s hitting cylinders Link hadn’t known he’d had. 

“I sucked, man!” Rhett’s already laughing, shoulders shaking in barely contained giggles at the recreation of the episode earlier, and he’s lucky Link’s not getting annoyed at him all over again and shoving him off. Course, the fact that whether Rhett’s sucking or blowing, what he’s doing down there with his mouth feels _real_ good is incentive not to shake him just yet. 

“Bull_shit_,” Link leans heavy on the _shit,_ slips like he had earlier into a looser sound; a hint that there’s something they’re playing at that’s threatening to pull him out of his head.

But it’s not long before Rhett’s laughter turns contagious and he lets loose a single helpless honk of laughter, like the cry of a lonely goose left abandoned by the flock. Which just sets Rhett off again, turning his face against Link’s thigh as he tries to collect himself. He’s red faced -- they both are -- and so goddamn aroused but this giggle fit is threatening to bring them both down. Link can feel Rhett’s laughter in his skin and bones, the tickle of that beard on his sensitive inner thigh making him jerk. He’s so keyed up it don’t take much, feels like a gentle breeze is enough to set him off. 

Speaking of.

“Just suck, man.” Link’s face is all screwed up and he’s trying to will the laughter away (unsuccessfully, if the shake of his shoulders is any indication) and squash down his wide stupid grin so he can get his head back in the game. So he can let go enough to _let go. _

“I sucked. I’m only sucking.” 

Then, Rhett _is_ only sucking, lips wrapped around the head easy and gentle as anything but _god damn him_, Link can’t stop thinking about earlier with the fucking Orbeez and he dissolves into helpless giggles just like that, laid out on the sofa with his shirt rucked up and naked from the waist down, Rhett’s head between his legs, finally, miraculously getting serious and _sucking for real_. This time it’s all on Neal for this falling apart. 

“Suck is in!” Link barely gets the words out between peals of laughter. “Don’choo know what suck is?”

Link’s got a hand resting almost delicately on his chest like this much laughing is tiring him right out. 

Rhett has no chance of holding it together, because he’s thinking about earlier and how Link’s anxiety and fear about the Orbee had mixed to create a perfect comedic storm of innuendo they’d both dove into headlong. He’s gotta pull back or risk laughing directly into Link’s cock and lets his forehead fall against one bony hip as he laughs, shaking his head in disbelief as he tries and fails to rally. 

All that hair must be tickling Link cause he’s jumping and squirming like he’s receiving little jolts. 

“Suck is in?” Rhett asks it like he’s confused, face scrunched up with laughter, cheeks flushed red and round with arousal and amusement fighting for the same real estate. 

“It’s in! Blow is out. Oo-oof,” he lands the joking back and forth in a little moan that gets lost somewhere along the way at the continued stimulation of Rhett against him, mouth against his body and the soft brush of beard and errant curls. As he shifts, settles in closer, _tries_ to take this seriously (one of them has to), then it’s also the warmth of broad shoulders against inner thighs, of broad hands on his legs, his hips, everywhere. 

“You’re so jumpy…” he’d said that earlier, too, but it’s as true now as it was then, Link’s muscles quivering under the touch of his hand like some kind of wild thing. 

Link would have liked to get some remark in, but Rhett’s mouth is back on him and all he’s got left to offer is a barely-there groan. It’s definitely suck, then, slow and way more skillful than he has any right to be. That’s when they manage to drop the giggles they’ve been passing back and forth between them, when the heat and intensity grabs hold of them both and they sink back into _give_ and _take_. Link won’t survive this, he’s sure he can’t possibly, sure Rhett’s five seconds from sucking his soul out through his dick. 

“Gentle, gentle…” Link can’t be still. It’s too much and it’s not enough, and he feels like with more he could come but with more he might die and he needs whatever Rhett’s doing to be a little _less._

That’s when Rhett, wiseass he is, decides to interpret that desperate plea as an invitation to be an asshole and pulls back just enough to exhale shakily over the slick head of Link’s cock, but he barely manages it as the laughter takes hold again. Can’t manage to purse his lips to really _blow_, so just sort of… laughs a breath of air over Link’s hyper-sensitive skin. 

“Oh, I’mma keel you,” Link’s talking fast, all in a rush of breath. God, he’s so frustrated and horny and annoyed he can’t even see. Never mind the fact that his glasses were lost to the table or floor some time before clothes started coming off. 

“Sorry sorry,” Rhett’s laughing into the place where Link’s hip and thigh connects, whiskered cheek pressed against the hard, damp length of his cock. Eyes screwed shut, he’s trying to control himself. Trying to focus. 

“Are you laughing into my dick, man?” Link asks, incensed, causing another rip of helpless laughter from Rhett. 

“Quit laughin’ in it like that, yer face tickles. I’m serious man, c’mon!”

When Rhett doesn’t respond satisfactorily, Link squeezes him between his thighs in warning. “I’m serious,” except he’s still laughing in between his words, like punctuation, “Blow me or I’m gonna get myself off and _screw you_.”

He means screw Rhett as in, to hell with him, but it certainly doesn’t come out like that. But that’s not what Rhett chooses to latch on to. 

“Wait, now I’m confused -- I thought you wanted me to suck, but now you want me to blow?”

Link is _there. _He’s ready to blow a fucking gasket, he’s ready to plant a foot against Rhett’s shoulder and push him away, bring himself off in his hand, quick and unsatisfying just to spite that big dumb bastard for pushing this thing _too far. _But then, there’s Rhett’s soft lips on the head of his cock and Link _whimpers._ If he were in a saner moment, it’d be a sound he was ashamed came from him, but sanity has long since left the building. 

If Rhett was angling, through all of this, to earn himself Link’s fingers fisted in his long hair, then he’d been successful; the more Rhett moves to finally let the overused joke die and make it up to Link, the more Link is taking what’s coming to him. Tugging Rhett’s head down on his cock and holding him there, taking sick pleasure in the little sounds he’s making, somewhere between struggle and enthusiastic enjoyment. 

“Yeah…” Link’s barely breathing. “Yeah, yeah, yeah…” He’s almost chanting. 

He realizes he ought to loosen his fist, let up, offer warning. 

What comes instead is a sound like a hiss, like a kettle near boiling, letting off steam. 

His hands fly away, afraid to hold Rhett down through it. Doesn’t trust himself to hold his head as his point of contact, but in that he’d lost his anchor. Almost there, he arches, head thrashing to the side like abrupt, hard motion will ground him, will throw him bodily into his climax, will let him let go. 

Rhett’s big hands find his wrists and hold him, and that’s enough. 

Link comes harder and louder than it feels like he should have a right to. Muscles taught and shaking with the force of it, with the build up, the release tearing through his body under his skin. The only thing that let him get there was the feeling of being held, of Rhett over him. Rhett able to handle this impossible thing inside him, this clawing, wild _need_ that was so much bigger than his bones. 

Link’s barely recovered, still gasping for breath and all orgasm-blurred vision when he twists free of Rhett’s grasp and tries to haul him up. He tries to say something that sounds vaguely like _c’mere_, and when he succeeds, he’s kissing the taste of himself from Rhett’s mouth, eclipsed by the length of his body. 

They’re not done. Rhett hasn’t gotten off, and Link hasn’t decided just what the punishment is for this whole suck and blow malarkey, but he’s inclined to make it _good._ For now… for now, he’s coiling thick thighs around Rhett’s body like he’s fixing to climb him or keep right where he wants him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for liking, commenting and subscribing. 
> 
> NO I WON'T WRITE A SEQUEL. I WASN'T EVEN SUPPOSED TO DO THIS. BUT OMG I HAD TO.


End file.
